The compounds of the instant invention are adenosine analogs having some of the same activities as adenosine, but having a significantly longer duration of action. A distinguishing feature of these compounds from other adenosine analogs previously described, is the discovery that N.sup.6 -1 or 2-benzocycloalkyl adenosines have highly desirable central nervous system and cardiovascular activities, such as antipsychotic, sedative, antihypertensive, and antianginal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,029 discloses N.sup.6 -(2-indanyl)-2-aminoadenosine having cardiac and circulatory activity. U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,261 discloses N.sup.6 -(1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthyl-2-)adenosine useful in reducing serum concentration of free fatty acids and triglycerides and improving coronary blood circulation. UK Pat. No. 2,077,726 discloses N.sup.6 -adenosine derivatives as antihypertensive agents. European patent publication EP No. 62,921 discloses N.sup.6 -adenosine derivatives that reduce blood pressure.